Reassigned
by DaDarkestWriter
Summary: What happens when Teams 7,8,9, ang 10 get reassigned to new teamates and new Sensei's?
1. Their Mission

**DaDarkestWriter: HI!!! Here's Naruto with the disclaimer!!!**

**Naruto: DaDarkestWriter doesn't own Naruto. Wait, is this script right? It says, if she did then Sasuke would die. Well that can't be right.**

**DaDarkestWriter: Well, he's a self centered jerk!!!!!!**

**Naruto: If you owned me, could I wear a leash?**

**DaDarkestWriter: Ummm, sure OK.**

Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke were waiting on the bridge for their ever-late Sensei.

"Where the heck is he???? If he doesn't come here in the next five minutes I'm going out for ramen. Believe it!!!!!" (**A/N** Guess who said that)

"Naruto!" Sakura said while hitting him on the head with her fist, "We just can't leave. He could pop up right now for all we know!!"

"Hn" Sasuke said.

Five minutes later Kakashi popped up from a cloud of smoke.

"Yo," Kakashi said.

"SENSEI!!! YOUR FIVE HOURS LATE AGAIN!! BELIEVE IT!!"

"Chill Naruto," Kakashi said, "I actually have a good reason why I'm late today."

"Why?" Sasuke asked

"Apparently, we have a new mission Tsunade wants us at her office ASAP"

"Yay!!! We get another mission. And this one's for the Hokage." Naruto said

_Maybe we'll be asked to protect this really rare jewel for her. Or, better yet. If my suggestion came in, WE GET TO EAT RAMEN FOR A MISSION._

Naruto started to drool at the thought of ramen. Sakura, who was currently next to him. Just backed away slowly.

And so, Kakashi and the rest of Team 7 started walking to the Hokage's office to see their new mission.

**Sorry if it was a little boring. I will make sure it gets better though!!**

**I just need three reviews so I can keep writing!!!**

**Ta!!!**

**DaDarkestWriter**


	2. At the Hokage's Office

**DaDarkestWriter: I sadly don't own Naruto and never will.**

"Are we there yet?"

" NO NARUTO!"

"Are you sure?"

"YES!"

"Naruto, we just started walking five minutes ago. It takes about ten minutes to get to the Hokage's office. So will you please SHUT UP!" Kakashi said, obviously annoyed.

"But I'm hungry and Tsunade always has food!" Naruto said.

"Naruto. You just ate ramen two minutes ago!" Sakura said.

"Well I'm still HUNGRY!!!"

After five more minutes of Naruto complaining. All of Team 7 arrived at the Hokage's office only to see it locked and Teams 8, 9, and Team Gai (Team 10) waiting outside.

"Ah! Kakashi, my greatest rival. What are you doing here. I got a very important note from the Hokage that says my Team is chosen for a very important mission!" Gai said.

"From the looks of it, all of the teams got the same mission." Kakashi said.

"Wow, really!" said Gai.

"Yeah. Didn't you realize that all of us were here?" Kurenai asked Gai.

"No! I was giving a lecture to my students about youth!" Gai said.

Before any one could hit Gai on the head with his or her shoe, the doors were opened and everyone was let inside.

"YOUR DOING WHAT?!?" everyone screamed/yelled at Tsunade, except for Shikamaru who was asleep but was woken up by the screaming/yelling.

"I have decided to switch Teams, which includes teammates and sensei's, to move them to new teammates and sensei's."

"Were you by any chance drunk when you thought this was a good idea?" Kakashi asked.

"NO!! It's an exercise that allows you to get…acquainted…to one another."

"She was completely hammered" Asuma whispered to everyone.

Meet me back here at 2:30 and I will assign you new teams.

"But, it's 2:30 now?" Naruto asked

"I meant tomorrow!!!!!!!!!" Tsunade said/screamed, "Now go away! I have important business to attend to."

When everyone left, she took out her big bottle of sake. "Now to business." And she drank the whole thing. Then collapsed.

**Well, that's this chapter. **

**I dedicated it to ****cottoncandyskies to her story Nightingale, keep up the good work!**

**I also dedicate it to all you people reading this! **

**Please Review!!! **

**DaDarkestWriter**


	3. After they are told

**I will sadly never ever, ever, ever, never, own Naruto. Ever. Never. **

**Thanks to ****A.D. Grey, ****Anju's Doll Called Boogie-kun****, dehaloking, and Ishakak**

**for reviewing! Love ya!!!!**

_**With Team 7 **_

"How can she do this to us!?" Naruto cried to no one in particular.

"She can do it because she's the Hokage. Dobe." Sasuke said.

"Well, when I become Hokage, I'm never letting this happen. Believe it!"

Sakura hadn't talked since she was informed what the mission was. _I can't believe she would separate us like that. I might be separated from Sasuke-kun! And I might be paired up with Lee and Naruto!_ A cold shiver went down Sakura's spine while she was thinking about the last part.

Naruto was also thinking as well, (**A/N** Wow! He thinks?) _Well, I could be separated from Sasuke-teme. But I might loose Sakura! Oh, this can't be happening! OK, OK, calm down. I know! I'll eat some ramen! That'll help, believe it!_ Naruto left Sakura, Sasuke and Kakashi to go off in search for ramen.

_**With Team 8**_

Asuma's team was currently eating at some BBQ place. Well, Chouji was eating at least.

"I can't believe that she would just decide to switch teams like that." Shikamaru said.

"I can't believe that I get to have a chance to be on Sasuke's team!" Ino squealed with delight.

"I can't believe that I just ate 74 helpings of BBQ!" Chouji said while his mouth was full.

Asuma sighed. His team was taking it well.

_**With Team Gai**_

"YES! THE POWER OF YOUTH WILL GUIDE ME TO BE SAKURA'S HEART AND LET ME BE HER TEAMMATE! AND…" Lee was cut off by Neji who was currently throwing kunai and shrunken at him.

"Neji, stop. Your really gonna hut him!" Tenten said. After Neji stopped attacking Lee, Gai rushed up and gave everyone a hug. Tenten looked a little freaked out; Lee and Gai did the creepy sunset thing. "Gai, remember that talk we had about personal space?" Neji said almost activating the Byakugan. "Oh, yes. Sorry Neji my youthful student!"

_**With Team 10**_

"Hinata, your gonna be alright, right? Because me and Shino won't be there to protect you." Kiba asked.

"I'll be fine Kiba-kun. You and Shino-kun don't have to worry about me."

"Well, we should all be heading home. I'll see you guys tomorrow" Kurenai said.

And with that, everyone said goodbye and headed home.

_**Time Skip! **_

_**The next day at 2:30, Tsunade's office**_

"Tsunade, Tsunade, TSUNADE!" Kakashi said.

"Who, what, who's there?"

"It's me, Kakashi. Do you have the list of the new teams?"

"Yeah, yeah. I got em' Now just let me sleep."

"But…"

"I SAID LET ME SLEEP!"

"OK, OK." Kakashi said as he walked out of the room, but not before grabbing the paper that was stuck to Tsunade's face.

"Since Tsunade's having a hangover, I'll read the new teams." Kakashi said.

"The new Team Seven is

**Ha, ha!!! **

**Cliffy!! **

**Your gonna have to send me 3 more reviews if you want to know!!**

**Oh, and I pulled out random names from a hat.**

**DaDarkestWriter**


	4. Meet The New Teams!

**Ok, here it is, as I promised.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto and never will. **

**IMPORTANT: THIS CHAPTER WILL BE SHORT(ER) THAN THE OTHER CHAPTERS. **

"The new Team Seven is…" Kakashi paused.

"Well, go ahead and read it already!" Naruto said.

"I-I'm sorry," Kakashi continued.

"Well, since your not gonna read it give it to me!" Tsunade said, as she stormed out of her office and headed for Kakashi.

"Ahem, OK then. The new Team 7 is Naruto, Chouji, and Neji. You all gather in a group!" Tsunade said. They obeyed without question; no one wants to make Tsunade made when she has a hangover. "Kurenai, you will be their new Sensei."

"Right," Kurenai said and went to the group of guys.

"The new Team Eight is Lee, Kiba, and Tenten; you will be lead by Kakashi. Get in a group now!" Tsunade said. However, Kiba, being the stupid one decided to put his nose into it. "This is bull man! How come I'm stuck with the Spandex wearing freak and the girl/guy?"

"I'M A GIRL!!!!!" Tenten yelled at Kiba.

"Yes, you might. After many, many, many, many, many, years of surgery." Kiba said.

"Kiba! That is very un-youthful!" Lee said.

"EVERYONE SHUT UP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"Tsunade screamed. Everyone fell silent after that.

"Like I was saying, the new Team 9 is Sasuke,"

Sakura and Ino both listened extra hard.

"Shikamaru,"

They were practically purple they were holding their breath long enough.

"And"

They were bouncing up and down now.

"Hinata."

Ino and Sakura were both horror struck as they struck a deadly glare at Hinata.

"You will be lead by Asuma. Get in your groups now." They obeyed.

"And the last group is the new Team 10, which is Shino, Ino, and Sakura"

"Oh, no." Shino, Ino, and Sakura groaned.

"Your new Sensei is Gai."

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" All of the three cried out.

"Ah, yes. My new students, I will teach you the power of youth!" Gai said as he gave all of his new students a big hug.

_Maybe this wasn't such a good idea. _Thought Tsunade. _Well, it should be entertaining!!_

**Well that's this chapter!**

**Sorry it was so short. **

**I gots lots of work!!!**

**Ta Ta!**

**DaDarkestWriter**


	5. The First Day

**I am so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so, sorry that it took so long, but I had to finish up school and I got sidetracked. **

**PLEASE FORGIVE ME! **

**I am visiting family now, so chapters won't be up for a while.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. BUT I WILL ONE DAY!! BELIEVE IT!!!! Ok, maybe not…**

_**The New Teams:**_

The new Team 7 is Naruto, Chouji, and Neji, Kurenai is their new Sensei.

The new Team 8, Lee, Kiba, and Tenten, will be lead by Kakashi.

The new Team 9 is Sasuke, Shikamaru, and Hinata; they will be led by Asuma.

The new Team 10, which is Shino, Ino, and Sakura, is led by Gai.

_**Let's continue with the story…**_

_**New Team 7**_

"I'm so bored!" Naruto complained to Neji.

"Shut up and eat your ramen already," said Neji.

_I don't know why Tsunade put me on the same team as this baka. Well there is at least one good thing about this team switch. _Neji thought as he looked at Gai and shivered. _No more creepy Gai-Sensei and Lee._

"Where's Chouji anyway? I mean, he's almost as late as Kakashi-Sensei! Believe it!" Naruto said to Neji who just rolled his eyes.

"Kurenai-Sensei said that Chouji apparently had food poisoning from eating ten pounds of raw meat… He went into the hospital and she said that we would not meet until every member of the team is here, why do you think that we're NOT training right now but I'M stuck here with you, Naruto, eating ramen when I'm not even hungry?" Neji said in one breath, needless to say that he was almost about to pass out from lack of oxygen.

Naruto looked dumbly at Neji for about five minutes, then… "I don't get it. Could you say it again?"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!! NARUTO YOU BAKA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

_**New Team 8**_

"Tenten! Stop throwing shrunken at Kib-… NO, Kiba! Do not bite Tenten!" Lee said as he pulled the two apart. "You both are being very un-youthful today!"

"Huh? Oh, yeah. Un-youthful and stuff like that." Kakashi said as he continued to read his book. "Just shut up and don't disturb me reading my book."

"Kakashi-Sensei, you are being un-youthful as well. You should be ashamed reading those dirty books. Oh-oh-OH HOW I WISH GAI-SENSEI WERE HERE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I MISS HIS YOUTHFULNESS! OH GAI-SENSEI WHY MUST I BE ON THIS…THIS… UN-YOUTHFUL TEAM WITH YOUR RIVAL KAKASHI WHEN I CAN BE TRAINING AND GETTING STRONGER WITH YOU!!!??" Lee said as he broke out into tears. No one wanted to comfort him because everyone thought he was weird and just backed away slowly.

"Oh, Lee…is it time for your meds?" Kiba asked in a sarcastic caring voice.

"Just, shut up Kiba!" Tenten yelled as she cautiously approached Lee.

"Lee, are you…" Tenten asked when Lee began to sob on her shoulder.

"OH WHY MUST WE BE SEPARATED! WHY? OH GAI-SENSEI!" Lee said.

Tenten nodded at Kakashi who stuck a needle in Lee as he passed out.

"Wow, it was good that Gai gave us these to calm Lee down, or who would know what would happen." Kakashi said.

Tenten and Kiba both agreed and went back to fighting each other.

_Well, at least their now busy killing each other again. _Kakashi thought as he went back to reading his book.

_**New Team 9**_

"Aw man, what a drag." Shikamaru said.

"Don't be a lazy-ass Shikamaru, put some effort into it." Sasuke said.

Asuma and the rest of the new Team 9 had gotten their first mission, which was pulling weeds in someone's herb garden. He split them up into their own sections so the job would be done faster. Hinata had finished her part and was eating lunch with Asuma when she heard the boys fighting.

"Don't throw weeds at me! We have enough to pick up already."

"Well maybe I wouldn't have to if you would just work lazy-ass!"

"Well, I'm tired. Let me rest."

"Tired! Since we got here, you didn't do anything!"

"Troublesome, simply, troublesome."

By that point, Hinata had put down her lunch and walked over to where the boys were fighting. Sasuke found a rake and was fighting with Shikamaru. The rake accidentally slipped out of Sasuke's hand right as he was making a very hard blow, and it landed on Hinata, knocking her out cold. Both boys herd a thump and saw Hinata on the ground.

"Nice going Sasuke, you knocked her unconscious!"

"Well, I wouldn't have had to if you did something already!"

As the boys were fighting, Asuma came over there to check on them. He saw Hinata on the ground and took her to the hospital. He then separated the boys far away from each other. Then Shikamaru got annoyed at Sasuke again and called on his rapid fangirls. Sasuke spent the rest of the day running, Shikamaru slept, and Hinata was in the hospital.

_**New Team 10**_

"OK MY YOUTHFUL STUDENTS!" Gai yelled to get everyone's attention. When everyone was listening he continued. "Let's get warmed up by running 500 laps around Kohona!"

All of them looked at him in complete shock.

"WHAT???" Ino yelled to Gai.

"Yeah, that'll kill us!" Sakura put in.

"That's a warm up?" Shino asked.

"Yes it is!" Gai answered back.

There was silence for a minute for everyone was thinking then…

"OK, we'll run it. But only if you run the same amount of laps with us." Shino said.

Sakura and Ino both looked at him. "What? You're on _his_ side now?" both girls shrieked at him.

"Ah, yes. Very good Shino. OK STUDENTS! LET'S GO!!!!!" Gai said as he started to sprint.

After five laps Sakura and Ino were panting, Shino waited for them and whispered something to them. They nodded their heads and all of them turned toward the ramen shop and saw Naruto there.

"Hey Sakura, Ino, and Shino!" Naruto yelled at them.

"Shhhh, Naruto be quiet!" Sakura whispered at him and covered his mouth.

"We're hiding from Gai." Ino said

"Hiding from Gai?" Naruto said, since his mouth was covered it sounded like, "Idng, om ai?"

"Yeah, he's making us run 500 laps around Kohona. So I decided to ditch him and leave a note saying that we already finished 100,000 laps. He'll have to run them too since I asked him to run the laps with us."

**Three Days later…**

"pants OK…pants my youthful…pants students." Gai said as he took a minute to catch his breath "I'm finished… running… with you!...students?"

**Well, that was this chapter. **

**Like I said before. I picked the new Teams randomly out of a hat. **

**Please review and I'm sorry it took so long!!**

**Ta Ta.**

**DaDarkestWriter **


	6. The New Team 7's First Mission!

**HEY! Sorry it took sooooooooo long. I mean with school and everything you know. **

**GOD THIS SUCKS!!!!!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

**Team 7's First Mission- Cut The Hair**

"Hello Sakura," Naruto said, while turning towards Neji. "You look very pretty today!"

"What the hell Naruto?!" Neji said.

"Ah! Neji! Wha-what happened to Sakura? She was here just a minute ago!"

"No Naruto that was ME YOU BAKA! What you didn't get enough sleep last night?" Neji asked

"Well, you do look very pretty today Neji, maybe because you have long hair and all and…"

"NARUTO!!"

"Uh, I mean, yeah lack of sleep cause of ramen- related problems, yeah. He he, that's what I meant to say… Hey umm, where's Chouji?"

"Late. And I swear, if you ever, _ever,_ call me Sakura again. I will not hesitate to kill you! The only reason I don't is that Hinata…."

"Well, that might be entertaining." Kurenai said stopping Neji after she appeared in a puff of smoke. "But we need all of you three… or both of you for today." She added. "Where's Chouji?"

"I don't know, you tell us I mean you are the Sensei right?" Neji said sarcastically.

"Listen, Neji. I know that you're used to bossing around Gai. But I'm not like Gai Ok? I don't take crap from anyone. Especially from a sarcastic, stubborn, stuck up brat like you!" Kurenai finished.

"OOOOHHHHH!!!!! BURN!!!!" Naruto yelled.

"Shut-up Naruto!" Neji said.

"Hey guys!" Chouji said. Everyone greeted him and Kurenai said that they all had a mission.

"Oh…my…God. An actual mission?!" Naruto said.

"Yep." Kurenai answered

"Like will we get to fight people?"

"Maybe."

"And this will take at least two or three days right?"

"Maybe."

"Are you sure? Because I mean tha-"

"NARUTO! Yes we have a mission alright! God!" Neji said as he proceeded to smack Naruto on the head.

"Everyone who's an idiot BE QUIET!" Kurenai said as everyone stopped talking and Naruto and Neji stopped fighting. "Our mission is to spy on-"

"A mafia gang!" Naruto said. Kurenai then randomly pulled duck tape out of her pocket and stuck it over his mouth.

"Our mission is to spy on some sort of robbers. Now they only attack in the night and they only rob… ummmm… cow farms. I don't know how long it will take so we might as well get going come on!" Kurenai finished and led the group out into the woods. Every one followed her with their mouths open and gaping at her. These we're running through their heads…

_What the hell kind of a mission is this anyway? SPY on robbers, who rob a COW FARM! Eh, oh well. Maybe I might get to beat up Naruto on the way…_ thought Neji

_Ok, this mission is totally stupid… I hope as a reward we get to eat one of the cows!_ thought Chouji

_………………………. Wait, Neji ISN'T a girl… _thought Naruto.

And with all their thoughts, they headed out into the forest to try out their new mission… or so they thought….

**DADADADAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!**

**Sorry that this is short too, but homework and stuff. **

**ALSO, I am in the process of writing a new story and its all about Hinata and her well, made up life!**

**ALSO ALSO! I will continue on writing so don't stop sending reviews!**

**DaDarkestWriter **


End file.
